dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World is a video game based on the well known anime Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT that was developed by Dimps, and published in North America by Atari for the PlayStation 2 and Europe and Japan by Namco Bandai under the Bandai Label. It was released in North America on November 4, 2008, in Japan on December 4, 2008, in Europe on December 5, 2008 and in Australia May, 2009. This is the last Dragon Ball Z game for the the PlayStation 2 and the rest of the 6th generation consoles. This is also the last game to be published by Atari, which its license moved to Namco Bandai. It was released for those who did not have access to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit which was released earlier in that year. It also clearly includes elements from Burst Limit such as Aura Burning, Krillin's ability to use Solar Flare, and several moves as well. Gameplay Analogous to it's predecessor, Infinite World utilizes the "Capsule System". Players can customize their fighter by purchasing skills and adding them to a customizable Skill Tray. The game is similar to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, with some gameplay elements taken out. It also combines all the previous games into one with some elements of the Shin Budokai games as well as some elements of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and its sequel. Dragon Missions The new Dragon Missions show many moments in the anime, and gives the players goals that aren't restricted to fighting. Some of theses missions include running down Snake Way under a time limit, and trying to catch Bubbles on King Kai's planet. Although this is not a new concept to the franchise, as the First Budokai Game featured two mini games within its story mode, the feature was absent from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Sagas in story mode In the story mode of the game, the player plays through many of the main sagas of the Dragon Ball series story: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Android Saga, Majin Buu Saga, GT Saga, and an extra saga called Another Story, in which characters from the movies can be fought. The saga includes: Frieza, Bardock, Cooler, Broly, Janemba and Pikkon as opponents. Characters Returning Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync w/ Nail, Fuse w/ Kami) *Krillin (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Videl *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa * Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Power Final Form, Mecha Frieza *via item*) *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Dabura (Base, Demonic Will) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Absorbed, Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Bardock *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta-Cooler *via item*) *Broly (Restrained Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) New Playable characters *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Great Saiyaman 2 *Pan (GT) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2) *Super 17 *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) - It should be noted that Omega Shenron was playable in Budokai 3 but lacked his base form Syn Shenron, which was added in this game. *Janemba (Super Janemba) *Pikkon Differences from Budokai 3 Both Games use basically the same engine, however Infinite World contains both graphical and gameplay differences *Infinite World contains Blue lightning in the auras, where Budokai 3 had Yellow lightning (although it should be noted that some auras still contain Yellow Lightning). *Story mode contains Mini-Games that cover events such as Gravity room training and traveling down Snake way. *Infinite World removes Dodoria, Zarbon, and Android 19 (From Budokai 1) Kid Goku, Supreme Kai, Kid Uub, and Cell Jr (From Budokai 3) and adds Pikkon, Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2), Syn Shenron (Budokai 3 only had his 2nd form, Omega Shenron), Goku (GT), Vegeta (GT), Great Saiyaman 2, Pan (GT), Super Android 17 and Janemba. * Infinite World lacks a tournament mode and contains a new skill editing system (EX: In Budokai 3 all of Goku's Transformations would take up 5 slots (Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4), in Infinite World all Five take only 1 slot (TRANSFORM!). *Almost all characters in Infinite World have new combo's. *Hyper Mode, Beam Struggles and Dragon Rushes from Budokai 3 are removed. Because of the removal of Hyper Mode, Ultimates can now be used freely. *A Dash attack and a secondary throw are added. *Special moves can now be pulled off freely in Infinite World, instead of being chained to specific combos. *Transformations end on Fatigue instead of Ki Energy. *Most Characters are given new Specials (EX: Krillin is given Solar Flare) and some are given new Ultimates (Goten & Trunks have Full Power Consecutive Ki Blast''s). *Infinite World keeps all the costumes from Budokai 3, and its Greatest hits version, except Piccolo's "King Piccolo" costume, and adds more. Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews, mainly due to the new mini games and watered down gameplay. Some felt the game's story mode was too daunting, or that the game was geared more towards hardcore fans instead of casual gamers. IGN gave the game a 3.5 — a score lower than that of ''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Despite this there has been reviews who have praised the games visuals as well as the story. Ironically the back of the box says "The best of the Budokais". Trivia *All of Vegeta's Saiyan uniformed costumes can be damaged during battle. *This game features the return of full 3D cutscenes. *As in Budokai 3, it is possible that Yamcha will instantly be killed after a Saibaman's Self Destruction (as this is what happened in the manga/anime). *Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Warp Kamehameha ultimate attacks are no longer available, as both were featured as finishers to Dragon Rush scenes that had power equivalent to that of an Ultimate Attack. The Special Beam Cannon was moved from being a Dragon Rush, to being a mini-Ultimate for Piccolo. The Final Flash also returned, but as a Super attack for Vegeta (GT) and Super Baby 2. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the Bluff Kamehameha. *Vegeta (GT) is the only newly added character in Infinite World to any Dragon Ball Z game. *When Syn Shenron is at his base form, he can not make use of Super & Ultimate moves. *Janemba has his previous forms' voice despite the fact that he appears in the game in his Super form. However this only applies to the english voice track. *This game is also notorious for it's AI difficulty. *Cell's voice has a certain glitch as in each of his forms, he has a mixture of voices of his other forms. *GT Goku's ultimate move, Super Kamehameha is the same Kamehameha he used to kill Commander Black in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. *The game used extra characters from the Shin Budokai series (for example Pikkon) and Carddas series (for example GT Pan), however not all. Characters not included from the Shin Budokai series are Future Gohan, Future Trunks (w/o sword) and characters not included from the Carddass series are Nova Shenron, Eis Shenron, Arale, Mighty Mask, Chiaotzu, Uub (GT) and Obotchaman. Gallery Click on an image to view it External links *Official Japanese website Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video Games